1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer which selects one of a plurality of trays, and prints on a paper stored in the selected tray based on printing job data containing information for specifying a paper size, a paper type and a tray from a host device.
2. Description of the Related Arts
A certain printer comprises a plurality of trays for storing papers having different sizes or different types. In the printer, a size and type of the paper stored in each tray have in advance been established, and the printer stores the size and type of the paper corresponding to each tray in an inner memory. The size and type of the paper are input from, for example, a control panel provided in the printer by a user. Alternatively, the size of the paper stored in the tray is automatically detected by a paper size sensor provided in the printer, etc., and the size may be established.
FIG. 21 is a typical view showing a selection of a tray. In FIG. 21, a printer comprises two trays (TRAY) 1, 2. As shown in FIG. 21, in the case where the size and type of the paper corresponding to each tray of the printer have in advance been set, the printer receives printing job data including information for specifying a paper size, a paper type and a tray, and printing data from the host device. The printer selects a tray according to the indication information. At this time, in the case where the paper size and paper type set for the selected tray agree with the paper size and paper type indicated by the printing job data, the printer prints on the specified paper of the tray. On the other hand, in the case where the paper size and paper type are not agreed, the printer confirms whether or not there is a tray which agrees with the paper size and paper type among the other trays, and if any, the paper of the tray is printed, and if not, the printer becomes in a paper disagreement condition, and the printing is temporally disconnected. At this time, for example, the paper disagreement error condition is cancelled by the following processing:
FIGS. 22A and 22B are diagrams for explaining a processing of canceling an error condition of the printer when the paper size and paper type do not agree. In FIG. 22, from the host device, the printing job data specify a paper size A, a paper type X, and a tray 1, and a tray 1 of the printer stores papers of a size Axe2x80x2 and a type X, and a tray 2 stores papers of a size Axe2x80x3 and a type Xxe2x80x3. Accordingly, as the paper size and paper type are not agreed, the printer becomes in a paper disagreement error condition. In FIG. 22A, the papers specified in the tray 1 are set, and for example, by operation of a control panel, etc., the paper type and paper size set in the tray 1 are changed to the specifying information included in the printing job data. Thus, the disagreement is cancelled, and as the printer does not become in the paper disagreement error condition, it becomes possible to print.
Furthermore, in FIG. 22B, a continue (CONTINUE) switch provided in an operational panel of the printer is depressed, so that the printer continues compulsorily to print irrespective of disagreement, and the paper stored in the tray 1 is printed.
FIG. 23 is a flowchart of a conventional printing. The printer receives data (step S10), and analyzes the data (step S11). At step S12, in the case where the data is printing job data, a printing activation processing is started. Furthermore, at step S13, in the case where the printer is not compulsorily printing as described later, it is judged whether or not the paper size and paper type of the indicated tray agree with the paper size and paper type specified by the printing job data (step S14). In the case where there is any agreed tray, the printing processing is executed by use of the papers of the tray (step S15). Furthermore, in the case where the printer is compulsorily printing, without judging at step S14, the printing processing is executed by use of the papers of the tray specified by the printing job data.
Furthermore, at step S14, in the case where there is not any agreed tray, the printer becomes in the above paper disagreement error condition (step S16). In this case, as described above, setting of the tray is correctly changed (step S17), or the CONTINUE switch on the control panel is depressed (step S18), whereby the printing processing is executed. Incidentally, if the CONTINUE switch is depressed, a compulsory printing flag is set (step S19). While this flag is set, the paper size and paper type set in the specified tray differ from the specified paper size and paper type, and the compulsory printing processing for printing on the papers stored in the specified tray is executed. When the printing processing is ended (step S20), the compulsory printing flag is cleared (step S21). Accordingly, in the case where papers having a plurality of pages are printed by one time printing job data, each page is not in the paper disagreement error condition, and the compulsory printing condition is held until all the pages are finished printing.
However, in the case where the paper disagreement error occurs, if the setting of the tray is changed in order to cancel it, the change is still maintained even if the printing processing is ended in the printing job data. Accordingly, in the case where the setting of the tray is changed for the temporary printing, it is necessary to return the setting of the tray to a former setting, and there is a problem that operability is inferior. Furthermore, in the case where the paper size is automatically recognized to set, further in the case where there is no paper of the paper size specified by the printing job data, it is not possible to change the setting of the tray.
Furthermore, when the CONTINUE switch is depressed, the printing processing is executed compulsorily for the printing job data, and when the printing processing is ended for the printing job data, the compulsory printing condition is cancelled. Accordingly, in the case where the printer becomes again in an error condition for another printing job data, it is necessary to depress again the CONTINUE switch, and there is a problem that operability is inferior.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to enhance operability in the case where a paper disagreement error condition occurs in a printer.
In order to achieve the above object, according to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a printer which selects one of a plurality of trays based on printing job data from a host device and prints on a paper stored therein, comprising an alternative table for registering paper information including at least a paper size or paper type for one tray according to a predetermined indication; and a tray selection unit for selecting the tray corresponding to the printing job data based on the alternative table in the case where the paper corresponding to the paper information specified by the printing job data is not stored in any one of the plurality of trays.
With this configuration, in the case where the paper information other than that stored in the tray of the printer is specified by the printing job data, the specified paper information is registered to an alternative table, so that alternative printing is performed on the papers stored in a predetermined tray. Even in the case where there is no paper of a specified size and type the next time on, the printer does not become in the paper disagreement error condition, and the printing processing is executed. Thus, it is not necessary to change the setting of the tray or depress the CONTINUE switch in each printing job data, and the printing processing is continued. Therefore, operability in users is enhanced.
Preferably, the indication is given in the case where the paper corresponding to the paper information specified by the printing job data is not stored in any one of the plurality of trays, and the paper information specified by the printing job data is not registered for the alternative table. Then the tray selection unit may select a tray specified by the printing job data based on the indication. Alternatively, the tray selection unit may select a tray specified by the indication. with the above configuration, the paper information specified by the printing job data is, for example, registered for the tray specified by the printing job data in the alternative table according to the indication. Alternatively, the paper information specified by the printing job data is registered for the tray specified by the indication.
In the case where the paper information of a paper stored in at least one of the plurality of trays is changed, the registered content of the alternative table may be cleared. The plurality of pieces of paper information may be registered for one tray in the alternative table.
In the case where the printer is connected to a plurality of host devices, the alternative table may be provided in each host device, and the tray selection unit may select one of the plurality of alternative tables based on host device identification information included in the printing job data.
Thus, the alternative table for registering the paper information for alternative printing is managed for each host device. Accordingly, the information of the alternative information in each host device is independent, and the alternative table in one host device does not exert influences on the other host devices. As probability of the occurrence of disagreement error is decreased by executing the alternative printing, it is possible to reduce influences on the other host devices owning jointly the printer, and to contribute to stabilization of a network constituted by the printer and the plurality of host devices.
The printer may further comprise a transmission unit for transmitting an alternative printing confirmation request for the host device if a tray is selected from the alternative table; and a reception unit for receiving a confirmation notice from the host device. After reception of the confirmation notice, a paper stored in the tray selected may be printed.
The printer may further comprise a transmission unit for transmitting a paper disagreement error information to the host device in the case where the paper corresponding to the paper information specified by the printing job data is not stored in any one of the plurality of trays, and the paper information specified by the printing job data is not registered for the alternative table; and a reception unit for receiving the indication from the host device in response to the paper disagreement error information.
The alternative table is preferably stored in a nonvolatile memory.